


I Want To Love Him In The Sunlight

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Inspired by Fanfiction, Juxtaposition, M/M, Poetry, Teenlock AU, Watson assessing his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: Watson isn't sure that this is just friendship anymore...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	I Want To Love Him In The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clueda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Juxtaposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013999) by [Clueda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueda/pseuds/Clueda). 



> inspired by Chapter 42 of Juxtaposition - by Clueda

'I Want to Love Him in the Sunlight' a poem

by helloliriels

this is not friendship

this wanting, this hoping

of holding

onto moments

where we can be;

the closeness telling,

shouting -

of my need.

touch starved,

like a man gasping for air.

i seek out his hand.

i watch his lips.

my eyes ghost his form,

as he walks beside me.

energy singing

around the space

between;

how, if I hung back just a fraction

of a second,

he'd bump into me.

I stop often.

just to see

him stumble

and cling.

this is not friendship -

times when his hands

would brush against mine,

once,

twice,

and then -

fingers interlaced

between -

did i?

did we?

agree?

my eyes look up in doubt

as we move

side-by-side

the darkness hides

his hand held against mine

we wrestle and fall

all laughter

and free

our hands from our jumble

of elbows and knees;

all tucked in

between; me

and my warmth

now spread to my

cheeks

i flush at the spark

of hope that i see

burn in his eyes,

with him

atop me;

it felt like spring,

it felt like a sunrise

all I know is

if

tonight he is mine

then

i want to love him in the sunlight


End file.
